


Hirsute

by zelda_zee



Category: CW Network RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-05-31
Updated: 2009-05-31
Packaged: 2017-11-03 06:18:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/378247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zelda_zee/pseuds/zelda_zee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared's gone natural. Jensen likes it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hirsute

Idk, I saw this pic and suddenly I was writing porn. Hard to believe, I know. ;)

  
“I like it,” Jensen says, running his fingers through the smattering of hair on Jared’s chest, the bit that he can reach above the V of his collar. He waggles his eyebrows, “It’s _manly_.”

Jared is sprawled on the bed beneath him where Jensen had tackled him as soon as he’d managed to get the door to Jared’s hotel room shut behind him. He's looking up at Jensen now, half-smiling and heavy-lidded, wearing an expression that says very clearly that he's planning on getting some, and soon.

“C'mon, lemme see it.” Jensen’s fumbling at the buttons of Jared’s shirt, clumsy-fingered with eagerness.

Jared snorts – not a very attractive sound, but it’d take a lot more than that to slow Jensen down. It’s been way too long, and he’s been itching to get his hands on Jared all day, especially once he caught sight of that tantalizing hint of dark hair peeking out of the collar of Jared’s shirt. Because, _that_ is sexy, and its _different_. Jensen loves Jared’s body, he really does, he loves it waxed smooth, he loves it waxed smooth _all over_ (God, he really does love that) but _this_ is unexpected. Jared keeps his chest bare, he just _does_. It’s Hollywood, after all. Nobody has body hair. It's practically unthinkable.

Jared’s chuckling and grinning fondly at Jensen. “Gotta little hair fetish there, Jen?” he teases, and his voice is already hitting that lower register that Jensen knows translates as _horny_.

“No, dude. It’s just that –” He breaks off as he pushes Jared’s shirt open. “Mmm.” He bites his lip, staring at Jared’s chest, at the unaccustomed sight of it festooned with lightly curling hair. Not too much, just enough, and arrowing gracefully down toward his belly button, a line proceeding farther south, disappearing beneath the waistband of his jeans.

Jensen reaches down and trails his fingers over Jared’s chest, feeling the tickle of the hair against his skin. He imagines how it would feel against his own chest, the slight scratchy sensation that would make his nerves spark. Or, _God_ , against his back. Yeah, rubbing against his back when Jared’s fucking him, that would feel unbelievably good. His cock twitches. “Hunh,” he says.

He traces fingertips around one of Jared's nipples, watches it tighten up, then rubs over it until Jared squirms.

“Jensen,” Jared exhales shakily.

“Yeah?” Jensen replies, switching to the other nipple. He looks at Jared’s face, flushed now, his eyes darkening. Jensen pinches the nipple between his thumb and forefinger and watches Jared’s teeth dig into his bottom lip, watches it pale at the pressure, then flush deep red when he stops. Jensen twists the nipple a bit and Jared arches into Jensen’s touch in a move that’s sluttily feline.

Jensen scoots back, then bends forward, dropping kisses in a line up Jared’s torso, rubbing his face against the hair.

“I didn’t know you’d like it so much,” Jared says. He runs his fingers through Jensen’s hair. "You grew yours out too."

It feels fantastic, especially when Jared grabs onto it, when he holds on. Jensen can’t wait to feel those big hands pulling on his hair, holding him in place, moving him the way he wants him when he’s got his mouth stuffed full of Jared’s cock.

“You do it for me?” Jensen says, kissing his way to Jared’s nipple and taking it in his mouth.

“I just – _unh_ – I just did it. I mean – oh – _yeah_ – I hoped you’d like it.” Jared pants loudly. “Jen, that’s – oh, it's good, Jen, it's good.”

“Mmm,” Jensen says around his mouthful of nipple, sucking and rubbing it with the flat of his tongue while Jared’s fingers pull on his hair enough to hurt. Jared's other hand is scrabbling at the covers and his feet are kicking around at the bottom of the bed.

Jensen tugs on Jared’s chest hair and takes his nipple between his teeth, and Jared jerks and squeaks. Jensen looks up at him and smiles. “I do like it,” he says.

“I can tell,” Jared says, between breaths.

Jensen lowers his head to the other nipple. “’S fucking sexy.” He licks over it and feels Jared shiver. Nice.

“If I’d known you’ve got a thing for hairy chests, I’d ‘ve let it go ages ago.”

“Didn’t know,” Jensen murmurs. “Never really thought about it before.” He sucks, long and hard and Jared moans.

“Jen – _fuck_ ,” Jared gasps. “Are you gonna fuck me? Cuz you – you goddamn well better fuck me.”

“I might,” Jensen sits up, strips off his shirt, toys with his own nipples while Jared watches, because he is not in any way above being a tease. He smiles lazily down at Jared as he lays there looking scruffy and shaggy and rumpled and messy and there’s no doubt in Jensen’s mind that he’s the most gorgeous, sexy thing Jensen’s ever seen. He shifts forward, then rocks down, grinding against the hard line of Jared’s cock and Jared’s face scrunches up the way it does when something’s really good.

“I might fuck you,” Jensen says, popping the button on his jeans. “Or I might just jerk off on your chest.”

“Wow.” Jared’s eyes are glazing over, but he's got a smile on his face like Jensen just told him a joke. “You really _do_ have a fetish.”

“It’s more –” Jensen gasps as Jared grabs his ass, mashing their hips together. “It’s maybe more like a – an _interest_.”

“An interest in my chest hair.” Jared cants his hips up, pulls Jensen in, hands splayed across Jensen’s ass, and keeps him there as he rocks.

“Yeah,” Jensen pants. “It interests me. You could – you could say I’m interested. Oh, _fuck_.”

Jensen’s found Jared’s rhythm, and they're moving and thrusting together and it's suddenly turned a little desperate and Jensen’s yanking the zipper down on his jeans and shoving his hand into his fly, pulling his cock out, stroking tight and fast and he wants to come so bad, wants to come all over Jared’s hairy chest.

“Jay –” he gasps. “Jay, I –”

“Yeah, okay." Jared curls up, pulls Jensen down. “Okay, do it,” he says against Jensen’s mouth. He kisses Jensen, sweet and so very dirty, wet, hot mouth and lots of tongue, deep and unrelenting. Jensen grunts when Jared’s hand closes around his, squeezes his fingers tighter around his dick, forces him to move faster.

He groans savagely when he comes, wrenches his mouth away to watch himself spurt all over Jared’s chest and stomach. It’s blindingly good and Jensen’s heart is hammering in his chest like it wants out and he can’t _breathe_ and Jared… Jared is just fucking covered in his come, and Jensen’s never seen anything better.

Drops of it cling to the hairs, and he captures one on his finger, rubs it over Jared’s bottom lip. Jared smiles and licks it off.

“You’re still gonna fuck me, you know,” Jared says. He seems very certain of himself.

“Oh, I am, am I?” Jensen arches a brow at him. He is, though, just as soon as he remembers his name and how to focus his eyes. Of course, he is. Just because he got a little carried away doesn’t mean he’d pass _that_ up.

“Yeah, you are.” Jared wiggles until Jensen shifts enough for him to unzip his jeans. He pushes them down to reveal a swatch of curly hair where Jensen’s never seen any before. “I let this go, too. I’m a total nature boy now.”

“God, you did.” Jensen stares at the little bit of pubic hair framed by Jared's open fly, letting his fingertips brush over it. It’s not that Jared's in the habit of going entirely bare – not all the time, anyway – but Jensen has never seen him in his completely natural state, and all of a sudden he's just _dying_ to.

Jensen meets Jared’s eyes and Jared smirks.

“Dude, what’re you doing to me?” Jensen asks in dismay. “You’re turning me into some kind of a freak.”

Jared laughs. “It's all good, as long as it's me you’re freakin’ on.”

Jared’s kicking off his pants, and he’s still hard and god, that cock. Jensen fucking loves that cock and whoa, that’s a hell of a lot more hair than Jensen’s used to seeing on Jared, but _yeah_. He looks fucking hot.

Jensen’s mouth knows just what it wants and he swallows, deciding he needs to get his lips around Jared’s gorgeous cock and his nose down there in Jared’s hairy crotch and he really needs to feel Jared’s hands on his head, his fingers threaded through hair that's actually long enough for it. He needs to feel Jared holding him, controlling how deep he takes it. Dear God, he needs to feel that _right now_.

"Jesus," Jensen breathes and it's some kind of miracle, because his cock's already starting to fill again. "You are never getting another wax."

"Freak," Jared says happily, his hand heavy on Jensen's shoulder, pushing him down.

 


End file.
